Cumpliendo Promesas
by Evoree
Summary: Legolas y Gimli prometieron que se acompañarían a visitar el Bosque de Fangorn y las cavernas de el Abismo de Helm, ahora, despues de la guerra del anillo, es hora de cumplir esas promesas. Read & Review pliz! Cap 2 UP!
1. Visita a Fangorn

**Nota de la autora: **bueno, el rollo lo soltare al final XDD aquí nada mas que decir, pos lo de siempre, que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son todos de el profesor Tolkien Erin hace reverencia y creo que nada mas... que lo disfrutéis

* * *

_**Cumpliendo las Promesas **_

_Cap I. _

"_visita a Fangorn"_

-bueno, señor Elfo, tal y como prometí, visitamos ese apestoso bosque...

-Gimli, un respeto, no es tan apestoso, recuerda que nos echaron una mano...

-Si, si, y cuando visitaremos las cavernas de Helm?

-Paciencia amigo mío, cruzaremos el bosque, y enseguida nos toparemos con tus cavernas ¬ ¬

-Por supuesto...

La guerra del anillo había concluido, todo era normal, la Tierra Media continuaba con su típico ir y venir, ya no había maldad, Mordor había dejado de existir, y ahora, dos de los componentes de la Comunidad, debían saldar sus deudas: Gimli acompañaría a Legolas al bosque de Fangorn, y este acompañaría al Enano a las cavernas de Helm.

Se encontraron con el lindero del bosque, ambos levantaron la cabeza para observar cuan altos eran los árboles.

-vamos – dijo Legolas con seguridad, ya acercándose a los árboles.

-Espera! – dijo Gimli corriendo detrás de el.

Nunca le habían gustado los bosques tan espesos y oscuros, guardaban demasiados espíritus, demasiados secretos, Gimli, hijo de Gloin, prefería una buena caverna, que guardase el eco de todas las voces y celebraciones, que resguardara los tesoros de su raza, pero no, ahora se encontraba en un "apestoso bosque lleno de plantas asquerosas" tal y como él decía.

Legolas iba algo mas adelantado que el Enano, miraba a su alrededor, con una leve sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción, felicidad y orgullo.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Y continuaban por allí, por ese hermoso bosque.

-descansemos – dijo Gimli apoyándose sobre su hacha – llevamos medio día andando.

-Esta bien... – acepto el Elfo, subiéndose a una roca, y observando todo su alrededor.

Gimli se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, y apoyo su hacha en una de éstas. En ese instante, el hacha se cayo al suelo; el enano la tomo, y la volvió a dejar donde estaba, y de nuevo volvió a caerse.

-ggrrr... – Gimli gruño, cogiendo el hacha y dejándola por tercera vez donde la había puesto al principio. Pero volvió a caerse – pero que demonios esta pasando aquí!

De pronto las raíces se movieron, se levantaron, con Gimli encima.

-LEGOLAS! – grito el enano

El elfo se giro, y observo a su amigo, en las alturas, sujetado por unas ramas.

-Gi... Gimli... que haces ahí arriba?

-Pues tu que crees!

Legolas siguió mirando hacia arriba, y en el tronco del árbol pudo distinguir un rostro, viejo, de nariz ganchuda y ojos pequeños.

-ah, Barbol, cuanto tiempo sin veros, os acordáis de mi? – dijo Legolas alegre.

-Uhm... elfo... de la guerra del anillo? – contesto el árbol.

-Si, soy el hijo de Thranduil, Legolas.

-Ooh... ya recuerdo...

-Podéis dejar de conversar y bajarme de una vez! – grito el enano intentando soltarse de las ramas. Legolas y Barbol le miraron – eehm.. por favor.

-No temas pequeño amigo... – dijo Barbol dejándolo en el suelo. – que os trae por aquí, señores?

-Vinimos de visita, siempre desee ver el bosque al que vinieron mis antepasados.

-Ooh, si, este bosque tiene cientos de edades, pero hace mucho que no tenemos visitas de Elfos, ni de Enanos...

-No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. Después visitaremos el Abismo de Helm, y todas sus cavernas. – explico Legolas.

-Oh, si, hermosas cavernas son las de Helm. Brillantes y enormes.

-Vamos por buen camino para llegar allí? – pregunto Gimli.

-Si, todo recto, saldréis del bosque y os topareis de frente con la fortaleza. – respondió Barbol.

-Bien, entonces nos marchamos – dijo el Elfo. – un placer, señor Barbol.

-Si, igualmente – dijo Gimli.

-Buen viaje valientes caballeros – se despidió Barbol.

Legolas y Gimli continuaron su camino, ya les faltaba poco para llegar al abismo, estarían allí a la mañana siguiente.

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

Erin McDouglas

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **bueno, mi primer fic de el señor de los anillos... ya tenia yo ganas

Siempre me intrigo como seria el viaje de estos dos, supongo que este fic será algo cortito, pero intentare inventar algo para meter alguna batalla o pelea jejeje.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, reviews por favor! Son tan necesarios! No es mucho trabajo, simplemente baja la barra de tu derecha un poquito mas y donde pone "submit review" pues le das a esa hermosa palabra "GO"

Erin empieza a desvariar... Erin se va a la cama a reposar XDD


	2. Las Cavernas Centelleantes

"_Cumpliendo promesas" _

_Capitulo II_

"_Las cavernas Centelleantes"_

al fin habían salido del bosque de Fangorn. Legolas miraba hacia atrás, con ojos nostálgicos, mientras que Gimli miraba al frente, ya se podía avistar el Abismo de Helm.

bueno, esta será la ultima visita. ¿qué haréis después de esto, maese elfo? ¿volveréis a vuestro bosque? – pregunto Gimli.

... no lo sé. Y prefiero no saberlo hasta el final. Por el momento, dediquémonos a visitar las cavernas. – contesto Legolas.

Llegaron al portón del Abismo, ya estaba arreglado, pero sin embargo se notaban algunas marcas de la guerra.

Se adentraron un poco en el patio de piedra, y enseguida dos guardias se plantaron delante de ellos.

quienes sois? – dijo uno de ellos.

Mi nombre es Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. El es Gimli, hijo de Gloin.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos.

mis queridos amigos! – era un voz familiar, alguien que les había echado una mano en ese mismo lugar, en la guerra del Anillo.

Mi señor Éomer! – saludo el guardia.

Éomer... – afirmo Legolas.

Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué os trae por estos lugares? – pregunto el ahora rey

Bueno, simplemente estábamos saldando deudas – dijo Gimli. Éomer no pareció comprenderle.

Veníamos a visitar las Cavernas Centelleantes. Venimos del bosque de Fangorn. – explico Legolas.

Oh, ahora comprendo, yo mismo os acompañare a las Cavernas si así lo deseáis.

Será un placer – acepto el elfo.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia las cavernas, podían ver a gente trabajado, arreglando los estropicios de la batalla de Helm que aun estaban presentes. Mientras lo hacían podían ver el dolor en sus rostros. Seguramente la mayoría de ellos habría luchado en esa batalla, y habría perdido a algún ser querido, o a algún amigo. Legolas podía verlo en sus ojos.

Avisto a un joven, no tendría mas de quince años, pero allí estaba, con una herida en el rostro que aun no había cicatrizado del todo, y unas vendas por sus brazos; el muchacho portaba un madero para reparar una puerta.

Todo estaba en silencio. Nadie hablaba, el silencio era tan sepulcral que llegaba a ser turbador, y hacer sentirte incomodo, e incuso Gimli y Legolas entristecieron sus rostros. La pena era contagiosa.

ha sido así desde que acabo la batalla? – pregunto Legolas.

Si... pero acabas acostumbrándote. – respondió Éomer – aun tienen esperanza amigo, Aragorn les trajo esperanza, les enseño que no debían rendirse, y les enseño que incluso ellos, campesinos y menguados, podían vencer. Hacen todo esto para salir adelante...

Es un gran valor – puntuó Gimli.

Si... ah, ya hemos llegado. Las Cavernas Centelleantes – dijo Éomer orgulloso.

Elfo y enano miraron hacia arriba todo lo que sus cuellos les permitían, aquello era impresionante. Lo recorría un suave helor fresco producido por las estalactitas de color plata y azulados brillantes.

Comenzaron a andar, conversando y a la vez admirando el gran y majestuoso lugar.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS_

Mornië McDouglas 

Bueno, este cap me quedo algo corto, pero es que estuve un tiempo sin teclado y tenia prisa en actualizar P jeje, aun así espero que os guste, y recordad, los reviews son la base de la vida de todo escritor


End file.
